Bleach Movie 6 A Hollow 's King
by HollowGhost10
Summary: er is een God voor hemel ,een beschermer van de aarde en een koning van de doden wereld hell Ichigo moet een wereld voor zicht zien waar doden voort leven zal een shinigami de waarheid zien af is hij voor eeuwig verdwaald in de duisternis movie 6 ducht


**hey mensen ik ben nieuw hier maar ja bla bla bla**

**dit verhaal is mijn eerste zo wees lief er tegen (PS het is movie van Bleach (eigelijk weet ik niet hoeveel movie 's er zijn maar voor nu is het 6 )6)**

* * *

een wereld van de levende ,de wereld van de geesten en de wereld van de doden allemaal een vreemde wereld waar niemand iets van kan weten de levende hebben een God de geesten hebben een beschermer en de doden hebben een koning we kennen de verhaal van God en de verhaal van de beschermer(er komt ook nog verhaal van) maar edit verhaal gaat over een koning een koning die uit de doden wereld komt ik vertel je nu dit verhaal dat gebeurde in Londe waar het allemaal gebeurde

_18 eeuw (1789) _

_dit verhaal eindigt met een slecht einde of misschien een goed einde _

_een avond die nacht was stil en de enige geluid die de dorp heersde was regen ,regen lijk iemand zat te huilen van pijn in dit dorp werd er veel moorde gesticht niemand weet niet wie het was maar ze weten wel één ding het had ee doel en het begon toen een meisje uit Japan hier kwam het meisje was de dochter van de rijke man Yuik Tashiro zijn dochter Haru Tashiro 11 jaar oud en een gezonde geest niemand weet hoe het kwam maar de vijand van hun had het doel op het lieve kind dat een hart heeft voor iedereen wie wilt nu haar doden hij dus .......de koning van de doden _

_de maan scheen hoog aan de lucht de wind blaasde tegen de bomen en de regen ging over de land net als of het nooit gaat stoppen de regen maakte de wegen glad dat als je er op rend dat je uit glijd de politie gaat achter de moorde naar aan hij heeft toe geslagen hij heeft het meisje gevangen bij het oude boerderij die verlaten is door de echt paar die ook nog hun dochter bij hem verloor de politie stond bij de ingang veel mensen waren daar burgers en politie mannen :agent1:kom naar buiten! we hebben het huis om singeld! dus denk maar niet dat je weg komt!!! :de man die binnen was glimlachte hij keek door een raam naar buiten :Igo:ze denken echt dat ze me kunnen stoppen:hij lachte en keek om waar het ander meisje was:Haru:laat me gaan ! laat me gaan! asjublieft!:Igo keek haar aan met zijn dode ogen hij liep naar haar en liet zijn vinger onder haar kin glijden en liet haar hoofd op tillen dat ze hem in de ogen kijkt de man zag de vrees en haat door haar ogen stromen hij grijnsde en sloeg haar in de gezicht Haru 's tranen kwamen uit haar ogen ze huilde :Igo:zwijg! zwijg jij! ik laat je niet gaan! zeker niet levend! ook al moet je mijn laatste slachtoffer zijn!:er kwam een schot tegen de raam en kogel kwam tegen de dak Haru schreeuwde Igo sloeg haar weer en bleef haar slaan tot ze stopte met schreeuwen en ging naar de raam en keek er door hij zag een man met een pistool :agent2:laat haar gaan! anders schiet ik door je skelette kop !:Igo deed de raam open:Igo:ik zie je graag proberen !:hij lachte:Agent1:het zij zo :en de 2 agenten schoten in zijn kop het bloed liep langs de man zijn gezicht hij schreeuwde van pijn zijn schreeuw was hard en leek een gepiep de raam sprong kapot:Igo:ik ga dood! ik ga dood! ik wil nog niet dood! jullie moordenaars! ik vermoord jullie allemaal! maar eerst......:zijn ogen keken naar achter waar Haru was vast gebonden hij keek terug naar hun hij glimlachte zijn oog kleur was klein geworden met de zwart puppil er was meer wit in zijn ogen :Igo:vermoord ik het meisje! :en ging snel naar achter hij pakte een mes en rende naar Haru hij hoorde de voet stappen van de agenten:Haru:help! help! help! help! ......:hij hield zijn hand voor haar mond en stak plots het mes in haar hart ze schreeuwde in zijn hand:Igo:rustig maar je gaat niet met mij naar de hel je gaat naar god ik ga ook dood dus het blijft eerlijk toch :Haru had tranen in haar ogen de man glimlachte:Igo:jij bent de beschermer we zullen elkaar snel weer zien :de agenten kwam binnen en zagen Igo en Haru Igo viel net op grond van bloed verlies de man schoot op hem 5 keer in zijn hart Haru 's wereld begon te wazen :stem:Haru! Haru! niet dood gaan! Haru! dochter!:pap? Haru keek om hoog en zag haar vader over haar buigen :Yuik:lieverd! asjublieft! ga niet dood!:Haru:rustig pap ik ga naar god dat zei Mr toch :Yuik:Mr :Haru:de man die me vermoord hij zei tegen me dat hij me niet zal mee nemen naar de hel hij zei dat ik naar god ga .........papa ik hou van je je bent de beste vader van de wereld ............:Yuik:ik hou ook van je lieverd ik wil je niet kwijt:Haru:ik blijf altijd daar:ze zette haar hand op zijn borst kast waar zijn hart klopt en haar ogen begonnen te sluiten:Yuik:Haru!:maar haar ogen bleven gesloten:Yuik:Haru!!!!:de begrafenis was triestig de hele dorp huilde dat ze weer iemand zijn kwijt geraakt de graf van de dode man kwamen beetje familie leden en vrienden er stond een foto van hem als kind en als baby dat waren de enige foto 's die ze hadden voor hem de foto van Haru stond op met glimlach met wat de mensen zich af vragen waarom de moordenaar Igo en de japanse meisje Haru in het graf sliepen met een glimlach op hun gezicht net als of ze gelukkig zijn maar wat is de echte reden dat zullen ze ooit gaan achter komen nee.......daar zal ooit de hele wereld achter komen ooit .........ooit _

3 eeuwen later

de graf steen van Haru Tashiro de graf steen waar on kruid rond gebloemd was de steen was smerig en het leek voor te gaan vervallen de graf steen naast haar stond de graf steen van de man Igo ..........de graf staan was ook vervallen de priester kwam er langs met paar ander mensen die een graf steen dragen en naast de man gingen zetten een klein jongen keek naar de graf steen van Haru en de moordenaar toen het gedaan was met het begraven van de derde graf steen trok de jongen aan de priester kleren en wijsde naar de ander 2 graf stenen :priester:oh je wilt weten wie dat zijn :jongen:ja:priester:dat mijn jonge zijn Haru Tashiro :hij wijsde naar de rechtse graf :Tashiro:en dat is Igo :jongen:wie:priester:Igo hij had de meisje pijn gedaan en god strafde hem en kijk hij is nu ook dood zoals haar:jonge:oh wacht heeft de man familie:priester:misschien hoe heet jij eigelijk:Ichigo:Ichigo........Kurosaki:de priester glimlachte n bracht Ichigo naar zijn ander familie leden de graf van Igo was alleen met de rechtse en de ander linkse graf hij zat midden in de graf kreeg een duister aura rond zich en de graf verschoof een klein beetje een akkeligge gerom kwam er uit een rode oog kwam zichtbaar en toen ging alles in zwart

6 jaar later

:Rukia:Ichigo!:Ichigo keek achter zich en sloeg met zijn zwaard tegen de kop van de hollow en die verdween :Ichigo:nou dat was er weer kom we gaan :Ichigo sprong in zijn lichaam Rukia ging ook in haar lichaam en ging kwaad naar Ichigo:Rukia:jij baka! je was bijna dood! let toch op wat je doet! Hollow 's moet je meenend nemen dit keer ze zijn niet meer zo zwak :Ichigo:Rukia chill ik neem Hollow 's altijd meenend ik heb me nooit verwond:Rukia:geef me 5 momenten dat je niet verwond werd door de vijand:Ichigo begon na te denken hij opende zijn mond maar hij kon niks zeggen omdat een voet tegen zijn hoofd kwam en hem op grond liet vallen :Renji:baka! wat was ja daar doen de held uit hangen!:Renji zat ook in een ander lichaam hij keek erg kwaad net als Rukia:Ichigo:de held uit hangen ........ik hangde de held niet uit! ik vocht gewoon met de hollow !:Renji:je kon dood zijn niet dat het eigelijk erg is voor mij:Ichigo begon kwaad te worden:Renji:maar je moet dit als een echte shinigami aan nemen! baka!.......:Ichigo:genoeg!:en begon met hem te vechten Rukia zuchte en sweatdrop:Rukia:kunnen jullie ook niks anders doen dan vechten :Ichigo en Renji:hij begon!:ze keken elkaar aan:Ichigo en Renji:nee jij begon!:ze keken elkaar erg kwaad aan :Ichigo en Renji:spreek me niet na!:plots hoorde ze de anderen komen Orihime ,Chad en Uryu kwamen er aan gelopen:Orihime:is iedereen okay:Ichigo en Renji keken vervlend naar hun :Ichigo:ja we zijn okay:Renji:wat anders zoude we zijn:Rukia sweatdropped:Orihime:wel het was best een sterke Hollow ik dacht dat jullie:Ichigo:nee ik ben niet gewond dus .......huh kunnen we gaan :Chad en Uryu voelde kwade aura rond Renji en Ichigo dus hielde ze hun maar beter uit elkaar :Rukia:ja we kunnen gaan :en ze vertrokken Rukia draaide zich nog om en keek rond:Ichigo:Rukia! kom je nog:Rukia:huh:ze keek om de anderen keken haar aan:Rukia:ja natuurlijk :ze rende naar hun:Renji:is er iets:Rukia:wat natuurlijk niet:ze lachte nerveus en ging met de anderen ergens drinken Renji weet één ding zeker Rukia liegt er moet iets zijn was het met de hollow hij keek naar Ichigo die gewoon zat te drinken en zijn hamburger op had:Renji:wat is dat:Ichigo keek hem aan :Ichigo:dit :Renji:ja en dat:hij wijsde naar de frieten van Uryu en Orihime :Renji:en dat:naar de salade van Chad:Chad:dit is..........salade:Uryu:en dit zijn frieten:Orihime:met ketchup!:ze lachte met een glimlach Renji keek naar Ichigo:Ichigo:en dit is een hamburger bestel je er ook maar één ik betaal :Renji:ham.......burger:voor Renji het wist was er een dikke hamburger voor hem hij keek Rukia aan die gewoon aan haar salade was prikken met haar vork :Renji:Rukia heb jij dit gegeten :Rukia:één keer smaakte wel :ze nam een hap van haar salade Renji keek naar hamburger en nam het op en at het in één keer op Ichigo en de anderen hun ogen gingen wijd open behalve Rukia die was te druk met haar salade Renji at zijn hele hamburger op en slikte door :Renji:man dit is een goede hamburger waarom vertelde niemand over de hamburgers!:hij keek hem aan en nam de frieten van Uryu en at het allemaal op en nam de frieten van Orihime maar spuwde het allemaal weer uit:Renji :te piuttig .......te pittig voor mij :Orihime oh :ze keek naar het zakje:Orihime:whoops het was niet ketchup maar extra dubbel pittig saus:Renji:WATER!!!!!:en kreeg 4 glassen water:Renji:sorry dat ik je frieten op had Uryu:Uryu:geef niet ik had toch genoeg:Renji:Orihime.......so......:Orihime:oh geef niet maar bedankt dat jij had op gegeten :ze keek met een stom glimlach naar Renji:Orihime:ik kan me niet echt voor stellen met verbrande mond rond lopen :ze lachte Ichigo :Ichigo:nou ik heb mijn eten en Renji eten betaald ik ga maar:Rukia:oh naar waar:Ichigo:ik beloofd aan Karin en Yuzu dat ik ze ga helpen bij het op ruimen van het huis :Rukia:oh okay dan als je hulp nodig heb ik en Renji zijn bij Urahara:Orihime:ik ga wel met je mee Rukia oh als het mag:Rukia knikte ja en ieder ging op zijn eigen pad Uryu ging ook mee maar Chad moest even naar de winkel boodschappen doen Ichigo kwam het huis binnen waar zijn zussen al stonden te werken :Karin:daar zijt gij

waar was je:Ichigo:ik heb je toch gezegt ik ga even met mijn vrienden uit nou geef me maar een bezem dan ga ik de keuken wel schoon maken:Yuzu:oh ik doe de keuken al broer doe jij de kelder maar:ze gaf hem een borstel en hij ging naar onder met een zucht hij kwam de kelder in hij deed de licht aan maar de licht gaat niet aan :Ichigo:zo te zien is de licht kapot hij pakte een zak lamp en ging naar onder en begon met de storm te prutsen en de licht ging onder aan :Ichigo:werd tijd okay schoon maken maar :hij begon al 1 uur schoon te maken :Ichigo:man ik ben uit geput en het lijkt hier nog steeds vuil!:hij gooide zijn borstel tegen de muur:Ichigo:wat is dit voor plek zeg maar Yuzu en Karin zoude vast niet erg vinden als ik een dutje doe hij ging liggen en viel in slaap maar zelfs in zijn droom zou hij geen rust vinden als de droom eigelijk .........een nachtmerrie is

* * *

**wow mijn eerste verhaal plus chapter en hoe vind je het ik heb er hard aan gewerk dus huh **

**als iemand weet welke movies er zijn kan ik nog de titel verranderen okay dag**


End file.
